


The Creeping Horror

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some GD fluffy humor.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Creeping Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Some GD fluffy humor. Enjoy! :=)

******

Astra had faced many dangers in her time in the Military Guild, and further horrors in Fort Rozz, and now, as a part of the DEO, she faced new threats and nightmare-inducing horrors.

But all those paled in comparison to _this_. No, this was far, far, far, _far_ worse. This was horror beyond all her worse nightmares or memories.

Taking a breath, Astra steeled her courage and, arming herself, tore open the door, suddenly recoiling, gagging in disgust as she stumbled back, slamming the door shut.

"Astra! What?! What is it?!" Alex hurried over at Astra's loud yell.

Scowling, Astra thrust her weaponry at her younger lover.

"Your fridge, _you_ clean it!" she stated...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
